Nightmares
by warriors1011
Summary: {BEWARE} !SPOILERS FOR CALAMITY! David keeps having traumatic nightmares. Jonathan can't sleep anymore. One-shot.


**First Reckoners fanfiction! I've been wanting to write something for this fandom, ever since I finished Firefight and Calamity. Anyway, here a quick one-shot that started out being angsty and ended up being sappy but still flows with all the head-canons and plot ideas in my head.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Nightmares**

 _Summary: !SPOILERS FOR CALAMITY! David keeps having traumatic nightmares. Jonathan can't sleep anymore. One-shot._

* * *

Gray. Gray, gray, gray, clattering. Run, run, run. Burning legs, rumbling. Fear, fear, fear, fear, fear.

Clap of thunder and bolt of lighting. Choking, choking, where is the air? Swim, swim, swim, cannot.

Dead. Dead. All dead. Tripping and red stains. Red hands. Bloodied hands. Face of betrayal.

Fear. FEAR. Fear. FEAR. Fear. FEAR. Fear. FEAR. Fear. FEAR.

.

David awoke gasping, sitting upright and clutching the part of his shirt that was over his heart. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face, and he could feel the erratic heartbeat. Next to him, Megan groaned and rolled over. He pushed the sheets off his legs, ignoring the blast of air that, against his warm legs, was freezing. David glanced at the time.

 _1:30 am._

His fingers twitched and David knew he had to get out of bed before his emotions went wild. Swinging his legs around and setting them on the floor David peered over his shoulder to watch Megan's sleeping form for a little longer. Then he got up, grabbed sweats, and left the room as quietly as possible.

.oO0Oo.

Jon swirled water in a small, wide-mouthed glass. He was leaning against the balcony of the Reckoner's apartment in Newcago. The moon was barely there, a slightly visible crescent that was waning. It was strange to think that only a few months ago he had… lost himself, for a lack of better words. And while he may have never been able to sleep all that much, Tia was always there to get him to rest in some way or another.

Tia…

Just a few months ago he had basically killed her and others in his reign over Ildithia as Limelight. And now… Sleep was driven away by those terrible memories. Megan had said that she no longer had nightmares anymore but that didn't stop Jon from being wary. Besides, he could just regenerate.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Jon looked up, searching for the sound. The quiet footfalls and the sound of a hand running over the wall were getting much closer. Jon could feel his powers rising up to defend himself, in fact he had to set his glass of water down. Then a slight shadow, from the dim light the moon was casting, appeared around the left corner and a smaller figure appear. The figure seemed to be in a hurry. Squinting a bit, Jon recognized the extra large gray shirt with a faded stylized S that David seemed to be fond of wearing to bed.

"David?" Jon called out, stepping cautiously forward.

The figure froze.

.oO0Oo.

David slowly turned toward the balcony. There, standing in the dark, was Jonathan Phaedrus.

"Prof?"

David watched as Prof relaxed. Reluctantly, David decided to walk over to the man. They nodded to each other as a greeting and David placed his arms on the railing of the balcony.

"What are you doing up Prof? I thought you'd be getting sleep because it'd finally be restful and without nightmares."

Prof snorted. "Yeah… With all that I've done?"

David was silent, staring out at the dimly lit city. It wasn't an awkward silence, just silence. Slightly comforting. Prof's presence seemed to calm his nerves down. Yet his powers seemed to rise, as if Prof was a challenge. David pushed them down and focused on the city of Newcago.

"How about you son? Why are you up? Megan kick you out?"

David gave a half-hearted chuckle. "I wish. Nah. Couldn't get comfortable."

Prof raised an eyebrow at David.

"Really now?"

.oO0Oo.

Jon watched as David shifted his position on the balcony, his hands now deathly gripping the railing. Interestingly, the railing seemed to char under the young man's hands and the wind picked up.

"David… I know something's up." Jon murmured, gesturing to David's hands.

David slumped and looked at the railing beneath his hands. He cursed lightly, running his fingers through his brown hair in frustration.

"Look Prof, I… I know I can't control it. I'm sorry."

"That's not what's bugging you, is it?"

Jon studied David's face. He was very expressive when caught off guard. A flurry of emotions seem to run through the young man, though fear seem to be constant. Jon sighed and placed a hand on David's shoulder.

"David, son, you've found out so much about your powers and ours for that matter. Yours are just more tied to your emotions. You will not hurt us."

David shrugged. "Sure, you'll eat those words later."

Jon was silent, searching for answers without asking. He could feel how tense David was just by his hand on his shoulder. David's reluctance to share seemed to be connected to his early need to hide himself during childhood. At least, this is what Jon assumed.

David seemed to be trying to say something. Finally, he glanced at Jon, who tried to project a reassuring aura.

.oO0Oo.

David was unsure of how to frame his question. How much did he give away? Should he even ask? He looked at Prof, who seemed to be looking for the problem. David was reminded of early that day when Megan sent him into the alternate dimension to train with his father. He had a small panic attack and the man couldn't understand what happened.

His dad…

Suddenly David found himself pouring his nightmares out to Prof. His fears, his worries, his reasons. Why he had searched so hard for a difference between Steelslayer and Steelheart. He always saw his father dying. The civilians and epics courageous or stupid enough to defy him. The fear he was going to hurt someone. The stupid idea that Megan only stayed with him out of pity. The epics he's killed. His father dying in his arms and the bank incident. So many dead.

They plagued his dreams like the storms and the depths could when they were able. He was an assassin. An assassin with powers. He'd hated epics. He was the soldier of one. He was the lover of one. He was one.

.oO0Oo.

Jon listened to the young man, just barely older than a boy, in his arms. This is what Calamity did to the human race. He broke them. Jon knew that the breaking was going to continue. Older epics coming to realization of what they've done, those new to it, but it was all going to be different from this shattering he was witnessing. Possibly because it was personal. More likely because it was David who, come to think of it, had become like a son to him or a brother to the other reckoners. A lover in the terms of Megan.

Jon kneeled down to David's level, which David had curled up and dropped to the floor with his confession of nightmares. He sat next to the young man, watching their shadows on the hallway.

"David, you're strong."

"I know. One of the upgrades." David muttered.

Jon shook his head. "No. You've always been strong. Stronger than a lot of us. I've never known anyone else to fight the powers of an epic. Or to say no. I've also never met many else who believe in change and the fight for what is right as you do. You're strong, and not just in the literal sense."

David was silent. So Jon went on.

"You're incredibly bright. But you're afraid to show it. Years of hiding have pounded it into you. You are in awe of your powers yet they're the same ones you were so afraid of originally. You are so trusting, you take others by surprise. You're incredibly persuasive, almost to the point where you could make someone believe buying candy could rid them of the epics.

You are a wonderful strategist. You think on your feet. You care about others. After all this time in a place where it's 'every man for himself' you think of others first. You never give up. Especially on people. You love unconditionally. Megan thinks you're outstanding. You provide the needed horrid metaphors. What else am I missing?"

"That I'm an orphan." David murmured, still curled into himself.

"You're not."

David lifted his head and looked at Jon. "What?"

"You're not an orphan. At least, in an abstract sense."

David just stared at the man before him. What was he saying?

"David, the Reckoners have always been like a family. Tia and I… we were like the parents. Abraham the grandfather-like figure, Cody the crazy uncle. Megan, a niece or rebellious teen. Val, a sister or aunt. Exel, the brother-like figure. Mizzy, the obnoxious little sister. You, the son."

.oO0Oo.

David blinked as he processed what the man was saying.

"You mean," He started saying, "that you think of me… like a son?"

Prof nodded. "It took a while since Tia- We- I…. never had kids. I was always a teacher so I've always had students but a son? Took a while I no longer looked at you like an annoying student. I was frustrated with you because you're reckless sometimes. I worry for you."

David just stared dumbstruck at the man. Here was Jonathan Phaedrus, the man he looked up to, telling him that he was like a son to him.

"Wow…. I'm a read book. Or old notebook."

Prof gave him a questioning look.

"Well you know how you write in a notebook or read a book? When you're finished with it, you should probably get rid of it but because it has so many fond memories you keep it. Even place it in spots where you might pick it up again."

Prof chuckled. "You and your metaphors."

David paused then laughed. "Yeah, that one was weak."

"But probably one of the more normal ones."

"Normal?"

"Usually they have animals or other wild and random subjects in them."

"What? Since when?"

"Since you joined."

"Oh that is so not true!"

They kept bantering for a bit until it became ridiculous and just broke down laughing. Prof ruffled David's hair.

"Get some sleep son. Who knows what we'll deal with tomorrow."

"Then the same goes to you Professor Dad." David said, getting up. Prof just laughed and stood up as well.

"Goodnight David."

"'Night Prof."

David walked back to his room, pondering the conversation. A stupid grin was still on his face. He laid back down, staring at the ceiling. Megan rolled over, blearily blinking her eyes.

"Is it morning yet?"

"No Megan. Not yet."

She hummed. "Then why'd you leave."

David smiled. "Bathroom."

"Mm-kay." She murmured, falling asleep against him. Soon enough, listening to her breaths, David finally got some peaceful sleep.

.oO0Oo.

And in another room, Jon refilled his water glass. He set it on the nightstand, next to his goggles. Hesitantly he sat on the bed, nervous for the night.

But as soon as he laid down he found himself dreaming sadly but happily of times of old and new with his makeshift family.

* * *

 **So yes, sappy and crappy ending but hey you know what? I don't care! XD**

 **Anyway, review(or PM) to give feedback. It is always appreciated. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
